DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from the applicant's narrative) The responsibility of the Human Phenotyping Core is to perform the clinical protocols necessary to generate the data to assign phenotype status to the subjects. The core uses the resources of General Clinical Research Centers at two sites-the Brigham and Women's Hospital and the University of Utah Medical Center. All clinical protocols will be performed at both sites depending on the availability of a population that is the focus of each protocol. The same protocol techniques will be used at each site. They have had more than a decade of experience at these two facilities performing identical protocols. Statistical evaluation of the results obtained from each site does not demonstrate any site specific differences.